


土耳其轻骑兵操练完了去哪吃？

by December_berry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_berry/pseuds/December_berry
Summary: 谁能想到这是在听古尔德在听土耳其进行曲时想到的呢





	土耳其轻骑兵操练完了去哪吃？

土耳其轻骑兵操练完了去哪吃？  
【国设/稍稍稍微西班牙中心/特特特别亲子分】

 

业内人士说，在国际市场上，西红柿不是一种高度出口的商品。

但是西班牙例外。

百分之七十的西红柿从这片长相方正的伊比利亚半岛弹跳着出发，离开只到人膝盖窝的矮墩墩枝头，飞向世界各处，正如五百年前，也是从这里中转，红着脸颊初次蹭进每一位大厨的手中。

红着脸颊？

红着脸颊！

擅长料理的法国人如是说。

他们误以为这种新鲜的摩尔人之果（dei Moro）为（d’ amour）爱情，带去了相当浪漫的说法和寓意，喜悦的红色，如同热烈与忠诚的心脏。

太阳国度放不下这个特别的颜色，他们把国旗的一半刷成红色，插在自己的马德里，也没忘了罗马的三一教堂，然后用剪裁剩下的大片布匹做成玫瑰花一样的漂亮裙子，围给吉普赛女郎，热烈的裙角扫过斗兽场，勇敢的小伙子满怀歉意要来了最后的边角料，自由地奔跑在海面上，把公牛的犄角捆上点燃的松脂，是驰骋的游击战士，是泛着血色最难食的骨头汤。

就算如此，亮眼的红色依旧还有使命，每年的夏末在酸甜的汤汁里重生，来自黄金时代，涂抹布尼奥尔的大街小巷。

西班牙先生透过挡风玻璃看着塑料布裹挟的商道和街道，整装待发，他没像参加夏日庆典的伊丽莎白女王一样站在一艘浩荡的驳船里，飘在西红柿铺垫的泰晤士河面上，他是卡车司机，拉着几十公斤亮油油的硕果，开在政府车队的最前方。

他离着很远就能看见法国人倚在阁楼窗户上优雅的站姿，像是钉在墙上的写实派油画：

“哟——安东尼奥！”

西班牙人知道他每年都来投掷大胸脯的女孩子，或者男孩子。

但西班牙人也知道，更可能是为了在消防车清理完战场之后，嘱托自己下个礼拜一定要把几千公斤的葡萄订单弄好——

“否则拉菲真的要倒闭了。”

弗兰西斯哀求道。

“罗维诺还没来吗？”

他的伙伴继续居高临下地跟他打着招呼，挤眉弄眼。

西班牙人没理他，专心开车，呼啸而过。

当然，他想象自己决绝的身影如风一般，谁都知道，蔬菜水果批发商一般的载货车没法在平日的步行街道上开过二十迈。

他看了看倒车镜里的自己，一件雪白的T恤，上面印着一只巧克力色的拉布拉多，罗马诺说很像自己，看着就烦，可以在柿子节那天穿，能提高命中率。

但是意大利人每次都是坐在卡车西红柿堆成的小山上，直接把浆糊一般的弹药揉在他胸口，西班牙人站在车下，稍微比施暴者矮那么一节，站得笔直，就像无比坚定救赎是唯一出路的虔诚信徒，嘿嘿笑着，接受惩戒。

这是一方跪地吝啬挣扎的洗礼，无所谓命不命中。

西班牙人没戳穿他。

但是今天施礼的大主教没来做弥撒，他失望地想。

意大利人今天有更重要的事情做，比如，上司的改朝换代，吐故纳新。

吱——

差点就开过了。

西班牙人踩下刹车，卡车恋恋不舍，在街面上留下任性的抓痕，小孩子忍不住蓬勃而出的兴奋，撇出了第一只西红柿，但又在看见推门下车的悲伤司机后犹豫不决，抛物线很丑，可怜的西红柿没有度假到对面海滩一样亮闪闪的橱窗，近近地、丧气地砸到了车轱辘旁，抓痕碾碎成了血檁子。

皮肤黝黑的西班牙人把小孩贝壳一样白的牙齿掰开，轻柔地拿出因为紧张和不安而塞在里面的手指，他鼓励性质地摸了摸他小蜜瓜一样大的脑袋，那里的头发温暖、干燥、蓄满阳光。

“开始吧！”

巧克力色的拉布拉多大喊道。

蜂拥而至的人，各地的人，他们可能刚在瑞典的拉普兰滑过雪，躺过死海的盐水泡，凝望过赤道上的乞力马扎罗，跟着大堡礁附近的渔民出了洋。

但是现在，他们聚在一起，在热情的、当地的卡斯蒂利亚人的一声令下里，从四面八方涌向分散开来的政府物资，武装自己，目标是之前同一个热情的、当地卡斯蒂利亚人，和他胸前的拉布拉多。

西班牙人疯狂地跑动起来，胸口像蹲了一百只猫一样疼。他沿着原路返回，习惯性地找到了法国人占据的散兵坑——一辆鲜红如血的布加迪跑车后面。

他躲下来的同时，从同样鲜红如血的胸前掏出衣服内侧的十字架，和战友心照不宣地对视一眼，献上匆匆一吻。

——壕洞里没有无神论者。

经验主义者如是说。

“喂喂，在这样热闹的节日还要中立吗？你到底是不是主办国啊！”

法国人拉长句子抱怨。

西班牙人抱着双臂，他带着一双和裤子一样颜色的棕色手套，脸色和手套一样黯淡。

“我觉得罗马诺……”

“那就给我——，现在就给我。”

同伴打断了他。

“我是想让你支招，不是添堵，你总是这样，弗朗西斯。”

西班牙人一边垂头丧气地说，一边弓着腰偷偷拿来一只完整的好西红柿啃起来。这在战争初期还能幸运地做到，不出一个小时之后，街上只会剩下番茄酱。

法国人毛骨悚然，他仿佛看见对方咬碎的是自己的脑袋。

“哥哥我的确是浪漫的国度，但不是情感咨询的国度！”

他反抗道。

“这只红得正像罗马诺尿床之后的脸。”

西班牙人边吃边说。

“你们家里没有正经的修辞学家吗？”

法国人发出了鄙夷攻击。

 

等西班牙人宣布真正的节日正式开始时，太阳已经渐渐走过顶峰，落入偏下的位置了。

这个时候事态愈发胶着，粘得如同衣服裤子上焦糖一般的番茄酱。整颗的西红柿已经全部殉国，它们像是木盆里被光裸的脚后跟均匀踩碎的水果肉，等待下一步的密封做成美酿——如果有西红柿酒的话。

人们捧起一抔红色的泥土，像酒品优秀、依旧开朗健康的酗酒汉，晃晃悠悠地抹在朋友、亲人的脸颊上，序幕让他们损失了一部分理性精神和体力，他们软趴趴的脑袋已经不会精明的计算和推理，只会全部托付给同样软趴趴的躯干，胡乱地拥抱，表达友善与热忱，拥抱、涂抹、拥抱、涂抹、大笑、大笑和大笑。

现在，才是应该品食八月最后一天这场狂欢的最佳入场契机——所有的西班牙人开始醉了。

意大利人终于在这恰到好处的节点姗姗来迟，他也没计算过，也没着急，他就是正常地、不紧不慢地结束了自己家里的私事之后，正常地、不紧不慢地坐做近一班飞机飞到这里。

好吧，不是私事，犹如上文，上司的改朝换代，吐故纳新，电视台会转播给这片欧罗巴大陆上的每一台新闻频道。

好吧，也不是“姗姗来迟”，他临时脱了逃，塞给弟弟烂摊子，还很急，急得竟然带了护照，他急坏了脑子忘记巴伦西亚的机场根本不会查护照，它只会对每一个外地游客欢迎光临和傻笑。

但他赶上了最蛊惑人心的西班牙，日头西垂，一如小时候觉得的那样：

犹如透着阳光的土制酒，谜一般醉人的混合物，在恍惚中令人心驰目眩。

意大利人揣掉了皮鞋，换上了一双方便在西红柿海洋里移动的凉拖，趿拉到了拉布拉多身旁。

西班牙人还沉浸于自己的惆怅，他在回味每年他们在一起度过的这样的一天，有西红柿的陪伴，还有他独一无二的西红柿的陪伴、还有西红柿、西红柿和西红柿。

这比情人节还像情人节，他会在西红柿的国度里亲吻西红柿，看着西红柿的脸上一点点漫上他最中意的颜色，变成更加可人的西红柿。

是天堂，并且请把牛奶和蜂蜜变成西红柿，感谢主。

苦涩的西班牙人想，他露出了笑容。

“这是什么恶心的表情！”

意大利人喊道，他把手愤怒地敲在布加迪的前车盖子上，等意识到很有可能是法国人的爱车之后，没出息地缩回了手。

“罗马诺——”

他风尘仆仆地夹着个像模像样的公文包。

现在西班牙人抱了过来，像只会跳多弗朗明哥的巨钳蟹，双臂夹着他。然后他夹着个像模像样的公文包。

“你如果不来了我会一个月不想再见到西红柿的。”

“你不应该赖给它你这个意志薄弱的混蛋！”

意大利人稍微挣脱了束缚，用另一只没有夹着公文包的手，掏出捏成雪球一样的番茄酱塞进巨钳蟹胸膛，碾碎在T恤里，红色汁液洇湿了白色的棉布，湿湿滑滑的触感凉爽地裹住了西班牙人在这个缺水的、亚热带的地区变得滚烫的心脏。

“你这是，朝这里，开了一枪吗？”

安东尼奥松开手，指了指银质十字架安详平躺的地方。现在十字架也是西红柿味了。

意大利人没理他，走向最近的一辆运输西红柿的卡车，灵巧地爬上去——似乎只有在这件事情上极其灵巧。光着脚，踩在一堆红色绵羊组成的海洋球里，挽起衬衫袖子，像挖意大利饺子馅一样挖了满月月亮那么大的一盆，他手脚并使，艰难行走，没有多余的肢体语言够他比划，他只好不满地赌气说：

“上来啊，你这混蛋！”

他们面对面坐着，意大利人忙前忙后地捏碎西红柿，西班牙人看着他，又没有什么能帮得上忙，所以只好就那么端坐着看着他，双手无所事事又努力不显得无所事事地在裤子上擦来擦去，他难过地想，这根本不是狂欢的日子，罗马诺眉头微皱，略显疲惫，不爱说话，耐心犹存，看起来就像被迫加班之后回家仍要下厨的女主人，世界上最可怕最悲惨的事情，西班牙人想。

那他就是古铜色的锅，自信地挺起胸膛，然后露出一个笑容，干燥、温暖，蓄满阳光。

“咳咳，这位游客，现在您在罗马浴场，”

罗马诺看着西班牙人闭着眼睛，拉升了嘴角的表情，略有鄙夷地开始播报，但是如果对方真的睁开眼睛看见了那鲜活的白眼，他一定会开始自卑、忏悔以至于质问自己真的如此遭人嫌弃到如此地步，但他没有，他仍然闭着眼睛，拉升嘴角。

“我是您的按摩助理，现在将给您涂抹精油，祝您生活愉快。”

意大利人讲完话，把那盆月亮泼到西班牙人身上，他肆无忌惮地揉搓，碰到了敏感的地方，对方大笑起来，弓弯着腰，深陷进西红柿里，就像劣质床垫一样，凹槽里装着两个人，一个躲闪，一个进攻。

名牌衬衫弄脏了，意大利人变成了三流恐怖片里的流血男主。

“啊哦。”

西班牙人担忧浮于言表。

“杀了你混蛋！”

意大利人视死如归。

他们翻滚在红色里，西班牙人不比卡尔特人白、不比伊比尔人黑，两大种族齐头并进让他的皮肤是兑了不少牛奶的奶特咖啡，柔和富有活力，就像天文望远镜里太阳系体积最大的那颗行星，白丝浮动的浅棕色圆球，快速地旋转，拥抱着他的木卫三，触碰、涂抹、亲密无间，如刚出生一星期啃咬在一起小兽。

再次感谢他将咖啡豆带进这片大陆。

“我以为你不怎么开心。”

西班牙人停下来，捧着对方糊满红色酱汁的脸，脸的主人面色红润不输给西红柿的粉饰。

“没什么事，今天的亚平宁半岛仍然平静浪漫。”

意大利人微微粗喘着气说。

“要不我给你讲讲我们前上司经典的语录？”

西班牙人提议道。

他把拳头放在嘴边，微微咳嗽，艰难地坐起来，一只手装模作样地懒散地搭在卡车载货挡板上，他在模拟自己身处舒适的起居室沙发，冲着不存在的镜头自信一笑：

“朋友们，我们曾经遭受经济危机，但我们仍然基础坚实，是个伟大的国家，因为我们——”

——“有很多的西班牙人！”

——“有很多的西班牙人！”

西班牙人煞有介事地说，意大利人躺在车上，仰着脸看他，一起应和，随即爆发了在这场狂欢的背景里一点也不突兀、四处传播的欢笑，和周围追逐围堵的气氛你侬我侬地融合在一起。

西拔牙人重新笑倒进卡车里，他看着意大利人，闪亮如扣住睡衣的钻石胸针，他想说他一如他第一次见到他时，声音如奶油蛋糕，眼睛像马拉加酒桶里沁人的橄榄。但他都没提。他只在心里对他说：

“你像个海啸之后的沙滩上迷茫无措的小孩。”

然后过去了这么久，久到他带着他庆祝起了西红柿节。

沉默半晌，意大利人大声发表意见：

“如果他把西班牙人换成西红柿，我会考虑加入人民党的。”

“哦——嗯嗯。”

西班牙人在他嘴巴前立起手指左右摇晃。

“不可以哦，不可以说，”

“不过也没什么大不了。”

他又补充。

 

这里太干了，他们脸上的西红柿开始结痂剥落，节日进入尾声，红色的消防车闪着红色的车灯慢悠悠地闯进来，里面坐着一个个午睡之后刚填满了肚子的西班牙人，横着小调。

太阳落山了。

他们就着把一切染成虚无的橘粉色夕阳接了一个吻，正式、端庄，起码在西班牙人看起来，忽略起初伴侣唔唔啊啊的手舞足蹈，结束这样正式、端庄的一天。接踵而来的黄昏带着抹从天而降的蹩脚颜色，连接傍晚，模糊了罗马人、西哥特人、摩尔人、卡斯蒂利亚人前前后后建造过的屋顶和骑廊，这段时间怪异如时间的夹缝，跨坐在一瞬与永恒之间摇摇晃晃。

凉水冲洗着街道，破碎的水果，满地的塑料布，惊呼欢叫的人群。

西班牙人牵着意大利人的手走出惨剧残局。

背后是红彤彤的巨大而坠落的太阳，红彤彤的西红柿汁液，和红彤彤的消防水枪。

法国人远远看见了那样的一幕，当然从拥吻开始。

他已经换上了一生整齐干净的衣服，临走之前不忘调侃混乱狼狈的老友：

“你就像认领了一个海啸遭灾的小……大人。”

然后钻进布加迪的凉爽车厢。

“哇——是谁在哥哥毛坐垫里放了小番茄！”

启动快如风，喊话消失在泽非罗斯的裹挟里。

 

“别看我。”

意大利人说。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能想到这是在听古尔德在听土耳其进行曲时想到的呢


End file.
